Just because you love me doesn't mean you can hurt
by the gentle lamb
Summary: Claire experiences abuse from her current bf. Will Quil be there to pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, so this story has been writing itself in my head for a few weeks so I decided to try and put it down on paper. As always, please read and review; tell me what you think. If you like it tell me, if you dislike it or want me, tell me. Your opinions fuel my writing._

So I'm going to attempt to write about a couple that I have never tried to conquer… Quil and Claire. In the story, Claire is about seventeen and has a boyfriend of her own. She is very close to Quil but she is confused. More and more recently she has seen him in a different light and she doesn't understand why.  
Getting back to the stories' summary, Claire tries unsuccessfully to hide the fact that her boyfriend abused her for the first time. Who else is there to pick up the pieces but Quil? Will he heal her wounds or will he inflict pain on the one who hurt "his heart"?

**Claire's POV**

I was scrambling around in my room desperately trying to find or put together a cute outfit. My boyfriend Casey was taking me out on a date and I wanted to look the best that I could. We have been together for ten months and I feel very strongly for him. I just wish… my family wasn't so protective or overbearing. If it isn't my Aunt, it was the pack and if it wasn't the pack it was Quil. Of all those though, Quil was the least bearing. He was there to listen to me when Casey and I got into stupid arguments. He was there to listen when I wanted to tell someone the beautiful necklace that I got for my birthday two months ago. Now that I think of it… Quil was **ALWAYS** there.  
I guess that is why he and I are so close. Everyone around me has this weird look in their eyes every time him and I hang out or when we are play fighting. I don't understand what their problem is but if it was that bad I trust that Quil would tell me. I was in my own little world when a knock on my door just about sent me over the bed.  
"Yes?"  
"Claire, may I come in?" it didn't take me long to figure out who that was. He opened the door before I answered, which was okay because for him the answer was always yes. He walked over and gave me a hug and then bewilderment took over as he looked at the mess in my normally immaculate room.  
"What is going on?" his voice deep, yet rhythmic. I blushed a bit as I realized that a few of my bras were amongst the miscellaneous piles.  
"Casey is taking me for a date- a walk around park… sounds a little cliché I know but-"  
"And you don't know what to wear?"  
"Was it that obvious?"  
"Claire, your clothes are all over the place."  
"I just want to look as pretty as I can for him." I put my gaze down, embarrassed. He took his hand gently and lifted my chin,  
"You are so much more than 'pretty' Claire. You need to do nothing more than be yourself and I promise you if he see what I- if he sees what everyone else who loves you sees than he will know you to be the most amazing girl imaginable." He joined me on my bed, so I decided if he was going to make himself comfortable that it was the perfect time to ask him something that I have wondered about for a while.  
"Quil, may I ask you something?" he looked startled for a moment.  
"Claire you know that you can ask me anything, don't you?" I feel like I had insulted him so I moved quickly.  
"You spend a lot of time with my family… with me. Why don't you have a girlfriend? Is there something you're not telling me or have you just not found the right person?" He inhaled very quickly, but if I didn't know him as well as I did I wouldn't have noticed.  
"Claire, sweet heart, love is a very complicated thing. I know that the person for me is… in "You didn't answer my question,"  
"I know better than to look for her. I know that fate has already decided upon her. Now shouldn't you getting ready for a date?" he made a funny face when said "date" I think he might have been making fun of me. He rose from the bed and picked up a pair of dark jeans. He then grabbed a purple tank top and a black cover shirt. Seeing it lay on the bed, I realized that there was something simple, yet cute. I smiled,  
"thank-you, I'm going to go get changed I will meet you downstairs okay?" I grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom before he even answered.

**Quil's POV**

I kicked her bedside as she went to the bathroom, careful not to make any audible evidence, how could she go out with that guy? If she is worried about looking her best for him, he doesn't like her for the right reasons. I know he doesn't love her because he will **NEVER** see her the way that I do. Why can't she see that, why doesn't she understand that? I shook my head in frustration and made my way downstairs. I knew that my anger was misplaced because in truth she did not understand what she was doing to me. I knew I had to hang in there for a short time more because she will know in due time. By the time I was standing by the door Claire appeared at the top of the stairwell. She looked radiant and the self conscience feeling that she clearly had as she saw the pack, mine and Emily's eyes on her was very evident. She said goodbyes to everyone and hugged me when she reached the door.  
"Thank-you for the help," she whispered, "And don't worry, I won't tell the guys." She smiled.  
"Anytime Claire," I tried to hold back the pain, "And thanks for not telling them. You know that if you need anything I am a phone call away." She pulled away from me and skipped outside the door, just in time to be greeted by a horn. I knew that I had just let my heart walk out of the door and I couldn't find it in me to stop her…

_Chapter one complete. Thoughts? Let me know what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

_ I hope the story is going okay so far, I mean it was only the beginning but everything has to start somewhere right? So as always, please give me your thoughts.  
So let's continue- Claire has just left the house for her date. While she may be excited at the time neither she nor anyone who loves her knows what is to come next. Meanwhile, Quil is at the house trying to settle his uneasy mind._

**Claire's P.O.V (but I will be switching to various characters, up incoming) **__

I tried to calm myself down as I walked to the car, he sat there relaxed watching every step that I was taking towards the car. Right as I moved to grab the car door he reached over and gently opened the door. I thought it was the sweetest thing to do… I've never had a boyfriend- well any guys do that for me. He leaned over and kissed me on my cheek before taking off out of my driveway. I hated that he drove so fast, it scared me.  
"Cas, can you slow down please?" I put my eyes down trying to hide my humiliation.  
"Why are you such a baby sometimes?"  
"I'm just asking-" he looked in my direction and had nothing but anger in his eyes! I for that instant had never been more afraid of someone in my life. I put my head on the window and closed my eyes, waiting to arrive at the park.

_I woke up to a gentle stir to my shoulder. I peered over at the window before rolling over; it was pitch black.  
"Claire De Lune?" I rolled over and saw Quil sitting on my bed.  
"What time is it? Why are you here?"  
"Your parents had to go over to Jacob's house, something was going on…" he must have noticed the worry in my eyes as I sat up quickly, he continued:  
"Don't worry everyone is fine, they said that it was nothing 'major' but it had to be dealt with in a timely manner. I didn't mean to awaken you, I just didn't want you to walk downstairs and be startled because I was here unexpectedly."  
Smiling, I answered, "You never startle me, I'm happy you're here. Since we're alone… do you wanna go make some popcorn and watch a movie?" He chuckled deeply, his chest moving up and down as he continued,  
"Oh no you don't! Your parents trust me and I will not have that betrayed or tainted." He walked over to my wooden chair and sat there. "I will sit here if you want as you go back to sleep and then after, and only after, will I go downstairs."  
"Quil.... Will you lie on my bed until I fall asleep? Please, I'm sorry I just-" Before I could even finish he walked over to my bed, adjusted my pillow and cover. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.  
"Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams… I love you"  
"I love you too." I rolled over and rested. For a few minutes I could hear Quil humming a Quileute lullaby. I don't remember much of it because I drifted off to sleep minutes later._

I was brought back to reality when the car came to a quick and unexpected halt. I opened my eyes and realized that we were not at a park; in fact I was at Casey's house. I turned towards Casey with questioning eyes.  
"A few of my friends called and said that they wanted to come over, so I figured you wouldn't mind."  
"I just thought it was going to be a 'you and I' afternoon."  
"Yeah, well we can do that another time, okay?" he stepped out of the car, walked over and opened my door before going to the back of the car to pick of two six-packs of beer. I frowned; he knew that I didn't like anyone drinking around me we had talked about it a few times. Something didn't feel right today and I was starting to feel a bit nervous.  
Well don't just stand there, let's go. I feigned a smile and walked behind him into the house. I looked around his shoulder and realized that these were not "friends" that I have met before.  
"What's up guys? Oh, and this," he stepped to the side and put his arm around my shoulder, is my girl Claire. Yeah, Claire this is Adam and Brian."  
"Pleasure," I said shyly, feeling oddly uncomfortable.  
"Mhm, Casey you didn't say that she was such a stunner," he winked and said no more. What was that about? I sat over on the opposite couch and tried to relax as Casey opened beers and began talking about sports, girls, cars and pretty much everything that I wouldn't talk about. After countless minutes, Casey finally decided to acknowledge me.  
"Claire, come upstairs with me for a second-"  
I didn't know whether it was a question or a demand, none the less I followed. When I had entered the room he shut the door, and I swear I hear the lock sound. He walked over to the bed and sat and I assumed he wished me to follow, so that is what I did. He moved a strand of my hair behind my ear as he started to lightly kiss my neck. More seconds passed, and I gently climbed on his lap. He moved his hands to my back and pulled me harshly against him. He kissed up my neck and onto my lips. I moved away slightly, feeling the kiss deepening too much for my comfort. He misinterpreted this as he began moving his lips downward again. I heard a slight groan escape as he moved my shirt a little to the side and kissed my chest. I placed my hands on my chest trying to push him discreetly away; however he proceeded to continue and moved so quickly that I lay on the bed now not on top of him, rather beside him. My eyes widened and he tried to straddle my waist.  
"Casey, stop please."  
"What?" his eyes were wide,  
"I'm uncomfortable, stop." He pulled my shirt so hard upward that he essentially sat me up. I got up a little too quickly and began walking to the door. He caught up with me; grabbed my wrist and twisted me into the wall.  
"This isn't just about you. We've been together for ten months!" His voice rose and the grip on my wrists tightened. He closed the space between us even more by approaching me so that there was basically no room between us.  
"Are you going to be a bitch or are you going to give me what I want?" At this point tears were streaming lightly down my face.  
"You're scaring me, please back up and calm down." I turned my head and all of a sudden his hands gripped my face.  
"Don't turn your head when I'm speaking to you!"  
"Don't put your hands on me! Ada-" Before I could finish calling for help, his hand swiftly and hardly met my face with so much force I fell sideways onto the floor. I scrambled to get up in my startled state and he stood over me.  
"Get up you little baby!" I reached for his help and he slapped it away.  
"Stop Cas-" My sobs broke my sentence, my wrists were screaming and my cheek burned. He gripped my hair and pulled me to my feet. I cried out in pain and settled myself on my feet.  
"Fix yourself before you come downstairs, I'm taking the baby home, I think it might be your bedtime."  
As he shut the door behind me, I sat up and made my way to his bed, looked to the heavens and cried, softly trying not to make more noise. I fixed my hair and looked into his small mirror. A bruise was already forming on my cheek and it looked like it might have been bleeding a bit. I ran downstairs and called out rushed goodbyes as I made my way out the door, as I did so I swore I heard the laughter of the boys. The car ride home was quiet up until we pulled up to my house. He reached over and opened my door. He kissed my hand.  
"Enjoy the rest of your day." I looked not at him, as I stepped out he grabbed my wrist,  
"Get upstairs and 'take care of yourself' of anyone finds this out you **will **regret it." I bowed my head and got out of the car. I ran to the house and into my room. From what I briefly saw Quil and my Aunt were there, along with Jacob. I said nothing. Instead ran up to my room, locked the door. I lay on my bed and cried, realizing just how bad I was hurting.

_So how do you think it is coming along? Thoughts?  
TGL (the gentle lamb)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for such a long delay- things have been pretty hectic with graduating from h.s and then went straight to work- haven't been able to stop thinking about this story though so I'll try and continue writing at work on my lunch hour. As always, give me your thoughts and opinions for they fuel my writing.  
The next bit will be in Quil's perspective though it will alternate between him and Claire._

As always, I own nothing. The brilliant characters belong to the one and only S.M

**Quil's P.O.V**

We were all sitting around watching a mariner's game when I heard Casey's car approach the driveway. Though I thought I was composed the pack around me thought differently; these were the times I hated sharing my mind with so many people:  
_"Geez Quil calm down, would'ya?"  
"Shut up Embry! I think its cute"  
"Embry you would make fun of affection, considering you won't ever get a girl"  
"Can it Jake!"  
_  
I growled low under my breath, "Would you guys cool it, here she comes." I rose from the couch slowly as Claire entered the house. She acknowledged no one and immediately went up to her room. I thought I heard her crying. Everyone looked around in bewilderment.  
"Did anyone else smell alcohol?" Jacob asked looking genuinely concerned.  
"Yea, I smelled blood too." Leah wondered if maybe Claire was having… feminine issues.  
"I'm going up to check on her," I walked up the stairs as quietly as possible, as I drew closer to her room I heard her crying softly, mumbling something under her breath that not even I could understand. I knocked on her door,  
"Yes?"  
"Claire De Lune its me, can I come in?" I went to turn the knob even before she answered. I assumed wrongly that the answer as always would be yes.  
"Quil I'm fine, I just want to be alone right now okay?" I heard her radio turn up a bit more. But at that point, nothing could tune out the hurt of rejection that I just felt. I turned around to go back down the stairs, was I really just rejected. Did she love me anymore? What just happened? I went back into the living room.  
"What did she say?" Jacob's mind was racing.  
"She just rejected me, she told me she wanted to be left alone." I felt so defeated, Leah saw fit to try and console me.  
"Quil that is not rejection. Rejection is her falling in love with someone else. You knew while she was still growing up that she was going to do what a normal girl her age would do, but you also know that time **WILL** bring you together. Don't take this personally. She might just have had an argument; you have seen them do it before, so just give her time. She eventually always tells you how she feels. But, and pardon the expression guys, you cannot hound her about it. Okay?" I smiled a little. There was a lot to be said of Leah, but to say that she was completely heartless was very incorrect.  
"Thanks Leah, your right, but if it's alright I'm gonna go to the beach and get some air." They nodded their heads, but it was Jake who spoke up",  
"Why don't you let me go with you," I was gonna say no but I decided that I wouldn't mind the company. We exited the house after grabbing a bag and some food and walked over to the beach.

_I'm going to take my time writing this. I think I'd like to explore a deeper side to all of the characters so just bare with me. I want this story to be meaningful so just hang in there. As always please give me your thoughts._

TGL


	4. Chapter 4

_And on to another chapter. Thank you to everyone once again to those who have shown liking and support for the story thus far. Just a little side note for she will be brought up in this chapter, Renesmee was in the story BD when Claire was a little girl. So I figured she could be in this story as well. They would have been about the same age. I've had a few ask as to how old Claire is, she is currently about 17. Also, Jake is going to talk about an incident that happened between him and Nessie. This incident was not in BD it was merely something out of one of MY stories "I lost it and now will I loose her." If you want to know what happened you should go check out the story._

So here we have Jacob and Quil- this part in Quil's POV

We were walking along the beach in silence, well as silent as can be when you're with someone who can read your every thought. Jake said nothing though I know that he was uncomfortable with the silence. I really did not feel like talking, which is why I had originally planned to come solo but I knew Jacob was worried about me and sometimes in a pack you have to think of your brothers before yourself so I spoke up, breaking the silence.  
"So, thanks for comin' with me Jake."  
"No problem, I can only imagine what your thinking right now, seeing her clearly hurting about something."  
"Jake, I know this is going to sound bad, but I don't know if I am more upset that she is hurting or that she won't talk to me about it. Jake…" I paused a little embarrassed to continue, however I soon realized he would understand, "my whole world revolves around her; hell she is my world."  
"I know the feeling. I never thought I'd find someone to love, who in turn loves me back until Nessie. It is a different love then what I originally felt for Bella. It is like… I have a pull towards her and I see no other but her you know? When she is happy everything in my world is okay; but when she is sad… I have to make her better. I feel like it is my job to protect her."  
"Jake, can I ask you something? Has Nessie ever gotten mad at you? Like stopped talking to you for any amount of time?" His face twisted pain and I knew instantly what he had thought of: the night he thought Nessie fell for Embry. Enraged, he attacked Embry. Nessie stood between them and he threw her out of the way, straight into the door frame. From that she had a broken wrist and a few cracked ribs.  
"Jake I… man I didn't mean to bring that up! I'm so-"

"You asked a question and I am man enough to answer it. It's cool. Um, yea she didn't talk to me for about a week after that incident. Rightfully so I mean, I was surprised she talked to me at all after that. And when she saw me after she got out of the hospital, at Emily's, her face read nothing but joy when she saw me. That is why I know whatever is going on with Claire will pass. Nessie and Claire love us beyond compare, and they eventually always tell us everything. Just do me a favor and don't hound her about it. Then she is just going to get annoyed okay?"

"Yea, thanks Jake." We sat down on the rocks and started eating when Jacob saw someone and pointed it out.  
"Hey Quil, isn't that Casey over there?" I pointed a couple of feet ahead of me and realized it was unnecessary because he seemed to be walking over to approach us.  
"Yea it is, is he coming over here?" _Don't come near me you idiot. Claire isn't around which means I could pommel you for not making her feel like the most beautiful young woman alive and not feel remorse. Why was he looking so smug anyway? _He made his was over and eventually he was standing right in front of me.  
"What's up guys?" Jake couldn't restrain himself.  
"I don't know, you walked over here didn't you?"  
"Yeayea, Jake don't you have somewhere to be, a girlfriend to see maybe."  
"You keep my girlfriend out of your mouth!" I intervened before this got ugly.  
"Jake why don't you go chill over there for a sec." _I'll keep you informed and if I need help I'll let you know? _I thought.  
"Yea sure, I'm allergic to asses anyway." I walked away from them, hiding just where Casey couldn't see me but I could see and "_hear_" everything.  
"So what's going on Casey?" I wondered why he had walked over to me. While him and I were cordial, (and on my part only for Claire's sake) that didn't mean that I liked or even respected the guy.  
" I was just coming over to say hello, geez." I didn't believe or trust him.  
"Well since you're here, what happened with you and Claire, did you have an argument?" He suddenly got a little tense. _His hands rolled into a fist just now, _Jacob informed me.

"No, why do you ask?"  
"Well when you dropped her off she was really upset and wouldn't talk to anyone. And we sm- I mean thought we saw blood."  
"Oh, no we didn't have an argument and the blood… I don't know if I should tell you this. Her period came early I guess and well, you know the rest."  
"Oh, ok yea that would explain it. Well um, I'll tell her I saw you" _Wrong thing to say man!_ So I corrected myself quickly, actually I'm sure she'd love to hear from you, you should call her!"  
"Yea I will. See you 'round" with that he left and Jacob emerged quickly.  
"So maybe Leah was right, she was having 'feminine issues'" Jacob stated.  
"Probably, I don't know though I still get a bad feeling bout him…" We packed up our things and headed back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

_So what are your thoughts so far? Good, bad, average? As I have said give me some time with this story. Most of my other stories are one shots or not too long in length. I'm going to see if I can expand my horizon and write a much longer story with the same compassion, tension and comfort as per my norm.  
All characters belong to S.M, I am simply borrowing them. This will be in Claire's P.O.V. _

I hadn't moved since Quil had left my room. I was pathetically curled up in a ball, not wanting to do anything. I stopped crying awhile ago, not because I wasn't hurting or in shock, but because my fear of what might come if anyone figured out why I was upset,  
_"Get upstairs and 'take care of yourself' if anyone finds this out you __**will **__regret it." _His words echoed in my head. I shuddered slightly as I looked down at the purple-blue ocean that had become my wrists. Had I really become that girl? The girl that was hopelessly in love with a guy that beat her up? No! I wouldn't be, Casey was just upset and he wouldn't do that to me again… I had a really hard time convincing myself because truly I didn't know that I believed it. What was I going to do? Casey was right; no one else was going to love someone like me. I'm not all that pretty and my house… I'm always surrounded by males, and more than that how was I ever truly going to be with someone? I couldn't explain to them about the pack and legends, so how do I know they wouldn't get jealous and… just then my phone vibrated and startled me, it was a text from Quil:

"_Claire De Lune… um hi __ I was just thinking about you so I thought I'd tell you. You don't have to  
answer back or anything. Anyway, guess I'll talk to you later… I love you._

I was actually going to answer until my phone buzzed again, I picked it up quickly thinking that it was Quil again but I was wrong, Casey was calling me. I answered knowing that **he hated** when he had to leave a voicemail. **I hated** myself for not noticing small controlling ways.  
"Hello?" I answered trying to sound happy.  
"It's me, just ran into a few friends of yours: Quil and I'm not too sure of the other ones name…" he paused, "So I thought they'd tell you." To be honest I wasn't sure that this wasn't a trap so I played dumb.  
"I haven't spoken to anyone since I got home. I came right upstairs to take a shower and I've been listening to music ever since." He said nothing for a few seconds,  
"Oh, okay well good. You have any… bruising?"  
"Um… not that is visible. You told me to take care of things so I did."  
"Well aren't you a good little girl?" he said it more sarcastically than anything else and continued, "if you just continue to be a good girl we won't have anymore **accidents**." In my head I couldn't help but to replay the day and I instantly wanted to cry.  
"Cas-"  
"Oh and by the way Quil asked why you were so upset and they thought they saw blood. I told him that you were embarrassed because your period came early." I wanted to die right then. How dare he go so far as to say that to my best friend! But I knew that this was going to one of many lies to come if I didn't do as he said.  
"Anyway, I gotta go so I'll pick you up from work tomorrow and we can hangout at the house or whatever. Bye."  
"Ok, I lov-" before I could even say goodbye he had already hung up. I would have cried again had a knock not of come at my door.  
"Claire?"

I was going to tell them to go away before I realized that it was my best friend in the entire world: Renesmee Cullen. Her and I use to laugh all the time about how two girls from enemy packs (literally!) became best friends. But in truth if you thought about it her and I were more alike than different: we were the same age, both entangled in a mythical world and both in love with wolves. Hey aren't we a crazy bunch?  
"Just a sec-" I rose from my bed, straightened it, made sure that I looked presentable and that you couldn't notice anything. After deciding everything was safe and answered the door.  
"Ness!" I said giving her a large embrace. "I missed you so much." She laughed, a beautiful mix between a laugh and a song.  
"C.C it's only been two days," she paused, "But I missed you more!"  
"Do you wanna sit down or-"  
"No silly, oh my gosh we've been doing this for a year don't tell me you've forgotten." I gave a puzzled look. You know it was times that she was a bit too much like her Aunt Alice then I could bare,  
"C.C it's bowling night!" I had completely forgotten with everything that had happened. Every Thursday night the wolves, my aunt, Ness and I would go bowling. Sam said it was a way for 'the guys' to blow off some steam, that didn't involve eating him out of house and home.  
"I had a blond moment. Do I look okay?"  
"You always look stunning. What about me?" She was wear a pair of brown, blue and beige stripped Bermuda pants and a blue tank top with a white shirt over it. In truth she looked very cute. Her hair, falling loosely down three-quarters of her back, clearly an outfit Alice picked out.

"You look very stylish Ms. Cullen" I held out my arm, "May I?" she literally laughed out loud as she took my arm, "Well I don't mind if I do." We made our way downstairs and saw that we were being waited upon by everyone.  
"Geez you two, do you know how to move any quicker?" I stuck my tongue out at Jacob and Ness went bounding towards him.  
"The cars are sort of loaded Claire, did you wanna ride with me?" Quil, as always. I saw Jake give him this mischievous look but I did not know what to make of it.  
"O- um sure I guess yeah. Ness, I'll see you in a few." Quil took my arm and we all headed to the bowling alley.

_So the next chapter will be Claire and Quil's car ride to the bowling alley so I'm not sure how long it will be. Anyway, hope your enjoying the story. Please review, I'd love to hear feedback._


	6. Chapter 6

_As I stated in the ending of the last chapter, this chapter might not be very long in that it will merely be Quil and Claire on their way to the bowling alley. Hope that you are finding this story up to par and always I appreciate your opinions._

Everything thing belongs to the brilliant S.M. And on with another chapter. This will be in Quil's POV.

I rushed out of the house making sure that I was able to open the car door before Claire even got outside. I was sort of excited… For the last two weeks or so Claire and I hadn't really spent any alone time together and it was beginning to take a saddened toll on me. I apologized often to the pack because I knew they were subject to my rather anxious self monologue. Something just didn't feel right. Granted, while Casey and Claire had their fights, she was never this… "closed" especially to me. I wanted to shake her, shake her out of whatever was bothering her, but I knew that that would only push her further away from me. These were the times that I wished Sam would just give me permission to tell Claire of the imprint that way she could realize how she feels about me and dump that jerk. I knew I was in all wrong for questioning Sam's judgment, but what was the big damn deal about me telling Claire? I didn't understand. I thought back to the day same and I had the conversation:

_ "Sam, can I talk to you about something?" he seemed a bit bewildered really, but quickly composed himself and answered:  
"Quil, you know that you can talk to me about anything. I love all of you guys as if you were my brothers- sons even. You shouldn't need to ask me that."  
"Sam, I feel… weird around someone, someone who is a little close to you." He suddenly became a little tense,  
"I need you to further explain-"  
"Sam ever since I met Claire I feel so draw to her, like I __**have**__ to be around her. The pack just thinks it's because she's a cute baby and all but I think it is more than that. I feel like I-" I paused briefly. Hearing all this said out loud made me seem so stupid, and to Sam; great!  
"I feel like I love her." Sam nodded his head but said nothing for a few moments, moments that to be quite truthful seemed like an eternity.  
"Quil, I understand what you're feeling and have known since the first day you met Claire. Emily and I just didn't think we should tell you until you approached me. What you feel for Claire is so much more than love-" he at that point began explaining to me what an imprint was and how that related to the "pull" that I felt for Claire. Although he thought he was obvious he told me that I could not pursue the relationship that we were destined to have until she was of a proper age, and the last thing he said,  
"Do not tell her of any of this. When the time is right she will realize all along how she has felt, but if you tell her when she is not ready, your life will be a very lonely one."  
_

I was far too absorbed in my own thoughts because I didn't even notice that Claire had exited the house and was nearing the car. She climbed in and I shut the door for her, following which she gave me a very timid smile. I rushed over to the driver's seat and started making the way to the alley. We rode in a sort of uncomfortable silence. From what I could see she was holing her wrists, almost like she was trying to massage them. I took this opportunity to get any sort of physical contact, no matter how small. I took my right hand off of the wheel and grabbed her hand. She looked over at me with questioning eyes but she didn't move her hand away.  
"I just wanted to hold your hand that's all. So what's up we haven't really spoken in a while. I texted you earlier but-"  
"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry I didn't answer I was sort of sleeping when Renesmee came and practically jumped on me." I couldn't read her face and that bothered me, her eyes read apologetic but there was something else there too, like worry. I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Claire, you know you can tell me anything don't you?" her hand twitched a little,  
"Of course Quil, what are you getting at?" She was getting a little upset, I could hear it in her voice, but I had to tell her what I was thinking,  
"Claire I don't like Casey, he just gives me a really bad feeling and-" that did it,  
"Quil are you serious? You haven't even tried to get to know him."  
"Claire, I have and I trust your judgment but-"  
"But what? You know you were the only one in my family who didn't stress about him and I and now you are no better. I can't believe I confide in you!" She lay her head against the window and removed her hand not long after. She didn't speak to me for the remaining twenty minutes and I instantly regretted what I had just done.

_So what did you think? I was told yesterday that my last chapter wasn't my best and you know what I appreciate such honesty. It makes me check myself and try to better myself. So to that one reviewer, who has I should note stuck with me through the story thus far, (you know who you are) I thank whole heartedly._

Hopefully the next chapter will be up by today or tomorrow. As always please read and review 


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, hey everyone… please don't hate me. I know it's been too long since I have updated this story and I am really very sorry. I have been really busy with work and getting ready for college and the like. But I haven't been able to stop thinking about the story so as I'm sitting here bored at work I figured I would get some writing done, (shh don't tell my boss)_

Now back to the story. Quil confronted Claire on his worries about Casey and she, knowing she has to cover for him, blows up and pushes Quil away. I hope you are not getting bored with the story but if you have any suggestions please review and tell me. Now, along with the story.

**Claire's POV**

Quil didn't say a word to me for the remainder of the car ride and as much as it hurt me to hurt him, I knew that I would pay the price if I didn't push him far away. My phone buzzed in my pocket and as I reached for it I saw Quil look discreetly over at me. Ignoring him I flipped open my phone and saw a text message from Casey:

_Hey beautiful, was just wondering if you still wanted to hang out tonight. Text me back. I love you._

I wanted to smile at the gentleness of the text, he use to talk to me like this all the time when we first started going out and I couldn't help but to miss it. My heart wanted to believe this gentleness, but the pain in my wrists still reminded me that he wasn't that person anymore. I answered him back, acting like the good girlfriend that I was, (though terrified to do anything or act anyway else.)

_Hey __ well my family is heading up to the bowling alley. Remember we always do that weekly bowling night? I'm almost there and I would love to hang out with you. Hope you can come._

I shut the phone and didn't wait for a response; I knew he would show up… I just didn't know if everyone would take it well. As we pulled into the parking lot, being waited upon by everyone else Quil tried to smooth things over, and my guard once again went up, breaking my heart in the process. He touched my hand,  
"Claire I-" I jerked away from him and responded coldly,  
"Quil leave me alone!" I opened the door and ran out to Renesmee who greeted me with open arms.  
"Claire are you and Quil okay? I thought I heard you yell at him?" I smiled trying to hide all of the pain I was feeling inside.  
"We just got in a little argument because he was being 'such a guy' and I had to tell him about himself. I don't really want to talk about it let's go have fun." We skipped inside arm in arm and picked matching shoes and bowling balls and made our way to the lanes. Apparently the teams were already sorted and thankfully I was with my Aunt and Renesmee. The guys had divided themselves up, I laughed when I realized they had done it according to who Jacob thought had the most muscles. We had been bowling for a little while; I had just thrown my last ball for the first frame. I was sitting down watching my Aunt throw her first when a pair of hands covered my eyes. I could feel breathing on my ear as they leaned in,  
"Guess who," I feigned a smile and turned around looking as happy as I could. I got up and hugged Casey resting my head on his shoulder. He pulled away a little bit and kissed me, not lovingly, just… matter of fact. As I hugged him once again I suddenly became very aware of the fact that he smelled a tiny bit like perfume. I wanted to cry right then and there. It wasn't enough that he was hurting me but he was cheating on me as well?  
"How are you?" I asked,  
"I'm better now, are you having fun?" maybe tonight would be a good night after all.  
"I am," I laughed looking at my score, 101, "but I don't think I am too great at this."  
"Aw, well I can help your next turn."  
"I'd like that." He came closer to my family and I sat on his lap and everyone seemed to notice he was there. My Aunt was the first to speak up.  
"Oh hello Casey, I didn't realize you were coming." She didn't say it with ill content, she liked him, (or should I say she liked his façade)  
"Yes ma'am, Claire told me what she was doing and I took it upon myself to come, I am sorry for intruding."  
"You're never intruding. If you don't want to stay here, you and Claire can go back to the house and chill." He looked over at me,  
"I think Claire is enjoying herself. May I take her out tomorrow though?"  
"Of course, now Claire you're up." I got off of Casey's lap and he came with me to collect my ball. As we stood at the lane line, (sorry I am an equestrian not a bowler I do not know terms) he stood behind me and guided my hand. He counted down from three on zero we threw the ball and knocked down every pin. I jumped up and down right before he picked me up and twirled me around.  
"See, you are not bad," As he said this all I could think to myself was _I wish I could say the same for you. _

**Quil's POV**

"Quil, look over your shoulder man." Jacob said to me, and as I did so I noticed two things: Casey was here and then Claire was in his arms. I let out a growl (much louder than I thought because the pack looked at me)  
_Take it easy Quil _Embry said

_Pay them no mind  
I'm sorry Quil- _Leah's comment resonated with me the most. As I answered them back,  
_HE WILL BE THE SORRY ONE, BECAUSE I KNOW SOMETHING IS UP WITH HIM, I SEE IT IN HER FACE. AND IF HE IS DOING ANYTHING TO HER I WILL KILL HIM.  
_I stormed off outside as my whole body began to shake and tense. When I was far enough out of sight I phased and ran off. Not wanting to come back anytime soon.

_I hope this chapter was okay. Thought or suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I hope I'm not disappointing you with the story _


	8. Chapter 8

_I first off would like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed this story or added it to their favorite stories list. Also, (and while I rarely do this) I would like to say a big thank-you to Stormdog11 because they have stuck with the story the entire time. Encouraging me and prompting me to do better. As always, all reviews are welcomed and appreciated along with any suggestions you may have. I should warn you now, things might get a bit more graphic and edgy. I apologize if that makes anyone upset or uncomfortable. If you dislike it, please don't feel obligated to read this.  
I am going to keep this next part in __**Quil's POV **__beware I think I am also going to bring some of the more well known characters into this as well. _

I ran out of the bowling alley and phased when I was far enough out of sight. I continued on into the forest and let out the most gut wrenching howl in my life. At that moment all I wanted to do was destroy anything! I became fully aware that someone was near me and as the touched my shoulder I went to attack. I had knocked them onto the ground standing over them about to bite, (thinking it was a member of the pack) when I realized the person who I was towering over was Bella. She cried out,  
"Edward no!" I turned around only in time to be thrown a hundred feet into a tree, making me a bit unaware of where I was. Only after did Edward storm toward me did I realize I was in my human form and my right arm was screaming out in pain.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY WIFE!" Bella was now near us, standing behind Edward holding him back as best as she could.  
"Edward stop I'm fine calm down. Quil what's going on?" I went to answer her, but got interrupted but a booming voice that I recognized to be my alpha.  
"Quil Ateara!" He approached me and stood next to me looking like he was about to explode.  
"Sam I-" I paused the pain in my arm was getting worse. "This is not what it looks like. I wasn't trying to attack Bella, I didn't know it was her." He shot me a deadly glare.  
"Apologize to them! Now!"  
"Bella I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking and really acting only on instinct. Edward I would **NEVER **in my life intentionally hurt Bella." Edward stepped closer to Sam, provoking Sam to speak,  
"Edward I apologize. I will deal with this back at home. I shouldn't have let this happen."  
"Sam you didn't know what would happen." He extended his hand and Sam took it. Edward continued speaking,  
"Quil come with Bella and myself. I think Carlisle needs to look at your arm. Sam I will bring him back to the line, will you meet us there?"  
"Yes, thank-you Edward. Quil I will deal with you later." He ran off and I was left standing with Bella and Edward alone. Bella spoke up,  
"Edward I will leave you two alone, I will make my way up to the bowling alley and pick up Renesmee." He nodded in consent and Edward and I walked towards his house. I put my head down and tried to be as quiet as possible. Not only did I feel like _the worst man ever for nearly attacking a woman _but I was also ashamed.  
"Quil pick your head up, how is your arm feeling?" I looked up slowly to realize that Edward had genuine concern on his face, did he hate me?  
"I do not hate you." I looked at him shocked, however soon remembered how he knew that. "Quil how is your arm?" I tried to move it and pain shot up my arm.  
"It's pretty painful."  
"I am sorry" he stopped and looked at me, "I meant not to injure you. I saw something standing over my wife and like you, I too acted only on instinct, mine being to protect the woman that I love." I nodded my head, knowing full well that I would do that for Claire. We continued on until we reached the Cullen house, Carlisle waiting at the door.  
"Hello Quil," he greeted me and asked me to follow him into his study. He pulled up a chair and looked at my arm, causing me to wince as he examined it.  
"Quil it's broken and it pains me to tell you that because of your quick healing, it's healed itself in the wrong place. I would like your permission to reset it; this will be painful though, I must warn you now. My thoughts went back to Jacob years ago when I heard his screams with every passing second. Right now however, I doubt there was pain greater than what my heart was feeling.

**~ An**_** hour later ~**_

After my arm was reset and braced Carlisle stepped out of the room, saying only this when I gave him a questioning look,  
"I will call Sam and tell him that you need to stay off patrol for a week and will need to keep that brace on however someone would like to talk to you." With that, Edward appeared at the door and Carlisle left, closing the door behind him. He pulled up a seat and asked me to sit as well. A few painfully silent moments passed.  
"Thank-you Edward… you know for bringing me to Carlisle."  
"You know, I may seem _cold_ to you, but I do have a warm side." He nudged me slightly on my good arm and I couldn't help but respect him. He truly wasn't a bad guy and I was sorry that I allowed my ancient animosity to cloud that.  
"Edward, I have felt nothing but rage the last few days. I hate walking around angry all the time. You have no idea what it feels like to see the woman, who is your **everything, **kiss someone else."  
"Quil, you forget my history with a member of your pack. I have watched Jacob lay with my wife and saw through his mind the day that he kissed her." He paused, looking like he was in excruciating pain, "I know how it feels. Trust me."  
"Edward I know something is up with this guy. I can see it in her face. She won't tell me whatever it is though."  
"Quil I'm truly sorry, but I know not what to say. She loves you, she tells Renesmee all the time and I have, to my daughters upset, read her mind on a few occasions. Just give her time. If she were in _grave _danger she would tell you."

Edward and I finished speaking and we left for the car. I thanked Carlisle once again and Bella gave me a hug. We were silent for the two minute car ride and Edward spoke briefly to Sam who was waiting…  
"Carlisle had to reset it. I must say he took it well. He needs to keep the brace on for a week, as you can imagine no patrol. I wish not to over step myself Sam, but don't be too harsh on him. I assure you after hearing his thoughts he is doing enough of that to himself." Sam nodded and Edward went back to the car, nodding before he left. Sam exhaled loudly,  
"Come, we need to get you home to rest." I knew he cared, but I also knew that I wasn't out of the clearing yet. I walked silently to the house and was greeted by Emily, or should I say Emily's hug.  
"I kicked the boys out of the spare room you can have that to yourself tonight. I have put water and your medication on the side table. Your dinner is also waiting for you. I just heated it up so it should be hot still. Sleep well, rest up. We will talk tomorrow." She said no more and kissed my cheek. I looked over at Sam; waiting for what I knew would be the third degree.  
"Emily has spoken," his whole frame relaxed as he said her name, I hoped in time I could do that with Claire, "We will speak tomorrow. Good night Quil,"  
"Good night Sam, Emily, thank-you." I went up to the room and did as was asked. Ate, relaxed and tried to sleep, however, I soon realized there were demons in my night.

_I know this was an incredibly long chapter. I apologize but I felt this needed to be in there. I have a pretty good idea where this is headed but I am asking you to be patient with me. Please read and review. Thoughts, suggestions I'm open to them all _


	9. Chapter 9

_ Okay, so I know that I have a lot of apologizing to do for not updating in just about a month. There is no excuse I know; I have just been extremely busy with college and the like. However, with this Hurricane Igor about to hit I decided this weather was perfect for some quality time writing._

On with the story. We last left off with a little bit of a cliffhanger. This next bit is going to be in Quil's POV. As I stated earlier things are going to get a bit more aggressive I once again apologize. I mean no offence by my depiction. This is simply a story. As always read and review, I enjoy the favorite adds but reviews are what make the story better

**Quil's POV**

_"Claire come here, now!" His voice was so harsh, she ran over to him as quickly as humanly possible. You couldn't see her, darkness surrounding her features. As she climbed onto his lap, he began kissing her neck, her eyes closing in disgust.  
"Tell me you love me" he demands. His voice cold and shrill, echoing in the room. She answered his request not and he pulled her hair sharply, snapping her head bed. Tears fell from her face and as she said,  
"I love you," gently, almost a child's whisper; as she answered him, the light in the room came on abruptly, illuminating her. Her hair, while still waist length, had lost its native thickness, the color no longer a rich black. Her face was gaunt, her prominent cheek bones sticking out even more sharply than before. She was deathly pale and she lacked life. Her eyes were dead, shadowed with rims of bruising. She put her hands on his face, cupping is cheeks as she whispered again, "I love you." Her arms looked like chopsticks, red marks trailing up her arms, only to be met by faded bruising and healed scars.  
"I want you." The look in his eyes was purely menacing. Tore her shirt and she quickly pulled the shirt over her exposed chest. He cursed loud and pushed her onto the wooden floor.  
"You stupid girl!" he towered over her and raised his leg to kick her in the stomach…_

"NO!" I woke up startled, my breath staggered and sweat pouring from my body. I was shaking so hard I was sure I was going to phase. I picked up my phone dialing Claire's number so hard I was surprised I didn't break the phone.  
"Pick up, pick up come on Claire."… I had given up hope by the fifth ring however…  
"Hello?" You could tell I woke her, she seemed dazed and confused.  
"Claire? Claire where are you?"  
"What? Quil it's two-thirty in the morning. And why didn't you call me to tell me about your arm? I'm still mad at you but I do care about you!" I could tell she seemed upset; her words were just as broken as her breathing.  
"Claire are you home?"  
"No, I am over at Renesmee's." okay so for right now she was safe.  
"I am coming to see you first thing in the morning. "  
"No, you are not. I can't see you anymore Quil…" she sounded as though she were crying, "This is goodbye Quil. Please remember that I do love you, but this is the last time we can talk." She hung up the phone before her words had even registered in my head. What the hell just happened? I punched the wall and ran into the forest… ready to just die-

_Okay, so please tell me what you think. I am getting very excited; it felt great to write again. Please as always give me your thoughts and continue to stick with me.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_ I realize the last chapter was extremely short however it is not always about the length but the emotion evoked out of the piece. I hope you are finding it to be up to par, however if not please review and tell me how to improve. Now, I am going to fast forward the story a bit. It's been a month since the last chapter. Claire and Quil have not seen each other since and Quil as maintained his wolf form, refusing to change back. Unfortunately he is running on instincts now and refuses to speak to anyone. Claire is getting in worse shape. She has been staying with Casey at his house more often, his strong façade being the only reason why anyone is allowing it. Claire hasn't talked to Renesmee since the day after Quil called that night, she left that morning and cut her off. We are going to reintroduce Renesmee into all of this, this next bit will be a conversation between her and Jacob, she voicing her concerns about losing her best friend._

**Renesmee's POV**

Jacob was over my house this evening, we were supposed to be having a date however, I couldn't focus on my boyfriend. I hadn't spoken to her since the day she left my house and that was about a month ago. She wouldn't answer my calls or respond to my texts messages. Every time I went to go and visit her Emily said that she was with Casey, she even stopped coming to the bowling nights. Something felt so wrong, I knew she wasn't okay, I could feel it. Worse than that I couldn't even talk to Quil about it because the last that I heard he was on "vacation". I didn't believe it for a minute!  
"Renesmee?" I turned my head quickly, Jacob looked very concerned.  
"Yes Jacob?"  
"You haven't been yourself lately. What is wrong? Baby, talk to me." I felt horrible. I had been shutting him out, for fear that as soon as I opened my mouth tears would roll… and they came just as expected, right on cue. Jacob scooped me into his lap smoothing my hair.  
"Oh baby please don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry… shhh" as he wiped my tears with his finger I began to soothe him.  
"It's not you Jacob. It's never you. I'm just really upset about Claire. I know something is wrong. She would never cut me out like this. She's not okay!"

My body began to shake uncontrollably, my gentle cries raking through my body.  
"I am going to go find Quil."  
"You're not going to find him. I hear no one has seen him in a long time, he's not in his human form and has cut off any noticeable connection!" I rose from his lap and walked over to the side table with a picture of me and the ghost of what was my best friend. Without thinking, I balled my fists up and punched it, breaking it into shattered fragments, cutting my fist. I collapsed on the floor, looking up to the heavens praying that someone, anyone would hear the prayers of a lost monster.  
"I don't know how to do this!" I cried out. Jacob yelled aggressively at the sight of me bleeding on the floor. He called out to Alice and as soon as he saw that I was in the arms of another he phased and went somewhere.

**Jacob's POV**

I phased immediately, the sight of Renesmee got me so railed up I was actually proud that I could maintain myself long enough to get outside. I ran for miles, trying to pick up any sent of Quil, I knew more times than not I wasn't going to find him around Washington. I had to think like an animal, but remember that Quil was still there; no matter how much Sam thought that the animal in him had taken control. Quil was the most mysterious of the pack; Only Sam knew everything about his past. But I was desperately trying to remember anything… something that might help me.  
His mother? I remember that one day, which was the only time he spoke of her; he said that she was his everything. He was never really the same person after her passing. Where was her burial? I thought long and hard about where Quil lived before being introduced to "our world" He lived about six hours out of the Res and I had a strong feeling that's where he was, don't ask me but I couldn't shake the thought. I ran as fast as I could for hours! It was well into the dark when I reached a rundown house that looked to be a miracle that it was even standing. A strong gust of wind was enough to probably knock it down. Suddenly, I caught an odd scent. It smelled a little like Quil, but the human scent was completely gone. I went around the back of the house and there by a little stone I found a wolf, which could be better compared to a monster. His fur was long, matted with so much mud. His breathing was hollow, what did he look like from the front. I approached slowly, Quil was alive at least and was sleeping, his paw resting on his mother's stone. I approached him slowly, I didn't know what mind frame he was in and I didn't want to attack my own brother.  
I nudged his side gently with my nose, calling softly, he rose instantly, snarling. I backed up quickly, he was not thinking clearly.  
_  
(The italics represent the mental communication between the pack)_

"_Quil?" I thought, hoping at least that he could hear me.  
"Go away Jacob, go home and stay there!"  
"Quil I am not leaving without you, Claire needs you, your family needs you. Family Quil, meaning the people that love you, the people that NEED you!"  
"No one needs me Jacob, least of all Claire. She left me and I don't care about her! Now LEAVE!" _I sat nose to nose with him, I was so mad at that point if we weren't already in form I would have been that moment. My chest rose violently up and down as my breathing became heavy.  
"_You know what you truly are not the Quil that I know, because the guy that I knew to love as a brother and respect as a MAN, would know that Claire loves you and she is in danger. But since you are not that person, stay out here; stay out here and rot for all that anyone cares. No one can give a damn about someone that gives a damn about no one!" _I snarled loudly, snapping at him to give an authoritive effect, and went back home to my family. I knew that I was being dramatic but I also knew that it had to grip him. This wasn't just about him and anymore. This was affecting my pack and my girlfriend as well. I just prayed that I had done everything I could to reach out to him…

_I understand that this was an incredibly long chapter, my apologies. I want to thank everyone who has shown me support for the story, stick with me please. We're reaching the peek of the story __ so on to the next chapter…_


	11. Chapter 11

_ Okay first off I NEED to take the time the time to thank EVERYONE who has either reviewed or alerted this story, you do not have any idea how much it means to me. I started writing this story just for me and it feels like I have drawn a couple of people in. So once again thank-you. Continue to R&R I love hearing your opinions.  
We are going back to Claire's POV, however I am not sure as of yet if that is where I am going to keep it from now on. We shall see. So Claire is at home just laying down and Jacob feels it's necessary to talk to her…_

**Claire's POV**

The sounds of Yiruma's music filled my room as I just lay on my bed. Casey was working, although he was knocking off in about an hour so I should've been getting ready. Lord knows if he didn't like something I was going to pay the royal price. I felt like the heart of who I am had died. I hadn't laughed in so long, if I tried to smile I was almost certain my face would crack and fall off, and worse than that I felt alone. I had pushed away everyone that loves me besides my Aunt and Sam, which I had done almost the equivalent because everything that I was telling them was a complete lie. Do you want to know the truth? I felt heartbroken. I missed Renesmee; I hadn't spoken to her in just over a month. I had no one to critic my outfits; mess around with my hair or make-up or just someone to hold my hand when I needed a friend.  
Quil… I hadn't seen him in a long time either, nor have I spoken to him. As much as I wanted to deny it, every my phone would go off I secretly wished it was him. Casey forbids me to speak to anyone, much less Quil. You know before any of this ever happened I use to think that Quil and I were one. When we were together when he moved I moved, when I cried he was there before even the first tear drop fell. I use to believe that he knew everything about me, sometimes before I did. Why did he not know that I needed him now more than ever? I needed him to go and save me before something bad happened. I gentle knock came at my door and startled me.  
"Who is it?" I really did not feel like putting on a happy face and lying, I was trying to avoid talking at all for fear that I will lose the only part of who I was.  
"Yea, Claire it's Jake, can I come in?" Jacob? What was here for? I hadn't seen him in a while either, and I had to admit I missed his sarcastic, smart ass self.  
"Sure, come in Jake." He opened the door and walked over to my bed. Surprisingly, as he grew closer I got off my bed and wrapped my arms around his neck. In fact I almost knocked him over.  
"Hey there stranger, you're still not stronger than me." Still a wise ass, as always.  
"Way to ruin the moment Jake." I punched his arm and patted my bed for him to sit down.  
"So Jake, what's up, what brings you here?" His smile faded and lines of seriousness drew on his forehead.  
"You and I need to talk, Claire. I know you are going to hate me and you are going to push me away but if I can save both of my friends than I know no matter what I did all that I could."  
"What are you talking about Jake? You're scaring me…"  
"I need your help," _I need yours, I thought silently, _"Quil is in trouble and I know that contrary to what he is thinking, you are the only thing that can help."  
"Quil and I do not speak Jacob; I am the last person he wants to see." Once I stopped for a second I realized what Jacob had just said.  
"What do you mean Quil is in trouble?" I rose from my bed in a panic. I loved Quil and if he wasn't okay my world couldn't be.  
"Ever since you stopped speaking to him, he hasn't been human. He is at his house and won't come out of his wolf form. If he stays like that any longer we are going to lose him. I tried to talk to him the other day and he wouldn't listen to me."  
"What makes you think he is going to listen to me? He doesn't care about me Jacob!" My voice rose as my temper did.  
"God damn it Claire! You're his im- you are his world of course he cares about you, he loves you more than life itself. It is killing him to see you with that jerk and he couldn't take it anymore. Think what you want to, but he is in trouble and I NEED you to help me get him back."  
Jacob rose from my bed and walked over to my closet. He grabbed a tiny duffle bag and threw it at me, I had never seen Jacob this mad before.  
"Pack some clothes Claire or I will do it for you,"  
"Jacob I cannot just up and leave my Uncle-"  
"Your Uncle will know that you are with me." He walked over to my dresser and started throwing anything into the bag, if I wasn't so shocked I would be appalled.  
"But Casey will be here soon Jacob!" The rise in his voice should have blown my roof off.  
"LET ME MAKE THIS PERFACTLY CLEAR! I DO NOT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT BOY!" He threw my bag over his shoulder and stormed over to me. I raised my hand in front of my face out of instinct, thinking about all the times that a hand had gone across my face.  
"Please don't hit me!" Jacob looked at me in horror.  
"Hit? Claire I would never- Wait, is that what he is doing to you? Claire, answer me!"  
"No-" I stammered. "You were just so angry. You scared me" I sincerely hoped he would believe me.  
"Claire, let's go." He gripped my hand and together we went to Quil

~**2 hours of a drive later~**

In just under an hour Casey had called me over ten times, texting me after every missed call, I knew that when I returned home I might as well have been dead, but surprisingly I did not care. It took Jacob to slap some sense into me. He pulled into a driveway, coming into my view a rundown house. As Jacob parked my stomach dropped instantly to my stomach.  
"Jacob, if he doesn't go back to his human form when I am here how am I suppose to talk to him?"  
"Hopefully he will, but if not I will phase and have to keep switching back. Let's see if we can find him first." Jacob got out of the car and opened my door for me, and I tried to block the mental thought that came to my mind. He led me to the burial stone and sure enough Quil was there, though he looked terrible. Without thinking I ran in front of Jacob and took off towards Quil.  
"Claire no!" Jacob called out. I wrapped my arms around Quils' hind legs and he turned around growling. I stumbled, frightened and lay beneath Quil, who at this point was towering over me. He revealed his teeth and continued to growl, why didn't he realize it was me.  
"Quil? I know you can hear me, it's me, Claire." The sound of my name had some effect on his because he backed up a little though he was still showing aggression. Jacob walked over to me and picked me off of the floor.  
"We need to go, I shouldn't have brought you here."  
"No Jake, stop please. He won't hurt me." I took a few steps towards Quil to see if he would attack. He didn't so I continued.  
"Quil can you hear me?" I walked over, closer, and touched his shoulder. He was tense for a few seconds but relaxed eventually into my touch. "Hey there stranger," I smiled. "Jake, I'm going to go around the back of the house with Quil and see if I can talk to him,"  
"Absolutely not! I don't trust him Claire, he isn't himself." Quil let out a threatening growl.  
"See! No, I am not going to take the chance Claire, I can't."  
"Jacob, he is not going to hurt me. If it calms you, phase so that you can keep an eye on us. If this is my last chance to reach out to him I am going to take it, I trust him!" I turned my back to them both and began walking to the back of the house. As I listened, I heard Quil follow me, slowly and unsure, none the less though, he followed me and that was a start. I heard Jacob curse loudly and for the first time in what seemed like a painful eternity… My love, my world was alone with me…

_Okay guys, I know that was a long chapter again I apologize. I pray you are not getting bored, but as always if you have any suggestions or comments please feel free to read and review. The next chapter… well you know what I'm not even going to tell you what the next chapter is about. Review and you shall see. ;)  
TGL _


	12. Chapter 12

_So... As always thanks must be given to all who have reviewed or added this story to their alerts list. I don't honestly believe you are aware of how much joy it gives me. So we're finally moving on with the story. As you all know Claire has finally come face to face with the Animal that Quil has become. What will happen? Let's find out._

**Claire's POV**

I turned my back to Both Quil and Jacob and began walking around the house, hoping that Quil would follow me. After a couple of seconds I heard Jake curse out loudly and the loud stomp of paws, I knew that I was being followed. As I neared a rock, safely out of sight, I sat and waited. He eventually appeared however stayed a good twenty or so feet away from me. He was pacing and looked very unsettled.  
I had heard what Sam had said about those who lost themselves because they stayed in their wolf form for too long without any transitions and I prayed that that would not be or what had become of Quil; he followed me and that was a good sign, however I could not forget the fact that in truth he was an animal who was running on instincts, and for the first time I was not entirely sure about what he was thinking. I decided now was a good a time as any to speak up and break the silence,  
"Quil can you hear me?" I looked at him and his ears perked up, he was listening to me, I continued, "Quil, I know you're mad and hurt, but so am I. You are supposed to be the older one here. You cannot just get angry, stomp your feet and run off! That is a cowardly, and that is not you! I need you," my tears started to fall; "I need you to save me from the danger that I am in." He turned his back and walked away. Defeated, I collapsed on the ground, and cried. I cannot believe I came all the way out here to be rejected! What had become of him? Suddenly, I hand was on my chin,  
"Jacob, I-" as I raised my chin I was completely shell shocked to see that it was... Quil. His hair was about four inches longer, well down the middle of his back, his eyes were surrounded by circles and he looked half starved to death. He brought me to my feet and I threw my arms around him instantly. He held me close for a moment, I felt his warm breath on my shoulder, his hand in my hair before he pulled away gently and backed away a few feet. Afraid that he would run off, I reached for his hand, though he shook it off.  
"Claire, don't touch me," his words were incredibly harsh but his tone cautious, "I'm not myself right now. In truth this is the first time in over a month I have spoken, I don't want you to do something that might stir me. I do not want to hurt you." He was ruining this and regardless of his cautioning I was not going to let him have his way this time. Poor Little Quil had been babied enough; I marched up to him and placed his arms around me, kissing his cheek gently, tenderly, lovingly. He tried to go but I only held him tighter.  
"Quil Ateara don't push me away!" My tears streamed harder, he pulled away to look at me and gently went to go and wipe it away, before stopping. "You can do this Quil, you are not going to hurt me, touch me," He inhaled deeply and cupped my face.  
"I am sorry,"  
"I need you Quil, now is not the time or place to talk about it but I need you. Come back home with me please." He began shaking his head, he must really have forgotten who I am because when I want something I get it, and I am not leaving here without MY QUIL!  
"You are coming here with me if I have to call Jacob and have him drag your "Sorry" ass home!" I very rarely cursed but this was beyond warranted. He chuckled for a second or two and put his head down.  
"Claire, Jacob and Sam are not going to have me back in the pack, which I understand. I am not going to come home to hurt you Claire. You have a boyfriend who loves you, go be with him, love him, you deserve more than to be an imp- a convenience and" Was he starting to cry? "I want nothing more than for you to be anything other than happy."  
"Let's not discuss this right now, there is a lot that needs to be discussed and even more so resolved, but you cannot do that until you come back with me." I stretched out my hand praying that he would take it. Once again he seemed to have to think about it, but eventually he did.  
"Who would have ever thought that I would be taking you by the hand mister?" I smiled.  
"You found my hand in the darkness Claire, I promise to make this right again. I need to fix myself Claire, but no matter what I will always walk with you hand in hand, and if you are ever in trouble I will lead you to the light." His last statement hit me hard and I said nothing for the remainder of the walk to Jacob. I knew now that everything was going to be alright for Quil, but I didn't know what would become of me in the days to follow...

_Alright guys, I apologize if you felt this chapter was corny, it certainly isn't the norm for my writing, however I wanted to show the joy that they both felt in seeing and holding each other, and the pain of wounds still fresh. I can't wait to further more chapters, If I don't change my mind there might be about four chapters left. I will be away from this Saturday till the eleventh however... :D I will have my laptop, I just might now be able to post every day.  
Please read and review. Tell me what you thought._

TGL 


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok…. My dear readers you all must forgive me as I have been in the hospital for the last three weeks and I haven't been allowed to sit up, meaning I cannot type. However, I am breaking the rules because I can no longer stay away from my computer, my fingers are twitching. I am very nervous about this chapter and to be truthful I have tried to prolong this chapter as much as possible, however as someone once said, "You cannot avoid the inevitable, simply prolong it."  
This chapter was difficult for me to write purely because of the upcoming content. This is not made to insult ANYONE, who has ever experienced this pain, or had to console anyone who has. My sincerest apologies if this is found offensive, that is truly not my intent. _

_As always your thoughts please._

**Quil's POV**

Walking back into Emily and Sam's house since I left was the weirdest feeling I had ever experienced in my years. That was my home, my safety and where my family was, yet it felt like I didn't belong. My brothers gave me a very cold reception; the only one who truly acknowledged me was Seth, and that I believe has nothing to do with me but about his loving nature.  
"Welcome back home Quil, no one else thought you would, but I knew you would come back, you love us. Even though they're not showing it everyone missed you." He gave me a brief hug before continuing, "Hey man, don't shoot the messenger or anything but Sam has asked that you meet him in the family room. It'll just be him and you, oh… and Jake." I cringed slightly at that part. Sam was very understanding and I know that he loves us like sons and brothers…. But that makes him no less scary; and Jacob, well we all know how he feels about me.

I treaded slowly into "enemy territory," seeing Jacob and Sam sitting on the two chairs, looking relatively calm scared me more than anything.  
"Come sit down Quil, we have much to catch up on. Do you care for a drink or anything, I can call out to Emily-"  
"No, no I am fine Sam," my eyes could not connect with his, as he continued,  
"As you wish, so tell me Quil, purely because of my curiosity where have you been these last few weeks? I know you must have been extremely upset to up and abandon the family that has only housed, fed and loved you." His words were sincere but they ran with an edge that just continued to cut through the air as he spoke, "You are entitled to have emotions Quil, you may be part wolf but you have a heart regardless and that is allowed to hurt. What I will not allow again however is the up and leaving of one of my "sons," without any communication what so ever. If you want to leave that is your business, but you need to understand that YOUR life consists not just of you!" His voice rose slightly, but I realized it was not as a result of anger, but of pain and concern.  
"I phased the day that I left and tried my best to push aside the connection that I share with the pack. I did not realize that after a certain time length, the connection close to vanishes. I went to my mother's house, I…" I stopped feeling embarrassed,  
"Continue,"  
"I wanted to feel loved, Sam." I had not realized that I lightly began to cry, although I was not surprised, my mother was always one of my two main heart strings. At this point, Jacob stood, face twisted in disgust,  
"Oh, I can't sit here and listen to this! All crying and pain ridden, you are not the victim here Quil and-"  
"Enough Jacob Black, hold your tongue or excuse yourself!" I suppose deciding his words were better left unspoken, Jacob left the room and Sam ushered me to take my place besides him.  
"Your words hurt me Quil; do you believe that no one here cares about you? Have I not shown you enough love? Do you feel there has been a time when you needed me and I was not there?"  
"Sam, I am so sorry for the pain that I have caused you and my family and please do not ever believe that my actions reflected off of anything you have or have not done. I felt like my world had no light, no purpose and I just needed to feel or reminisce on the love that my Mother gave me!" His arms wrapped around my shoulders.  
"Quil, if you miss Claire as much as I suspect you do, I can say nothing except that you need to see her. You have to talk to her, if even it is indeed the end, you owe it to each other to give it a clean and complete break."  
"You are right, I know that there are consequences to my actions Sam, how may patrols do I have to cover and when shall we begin?" I had to start acting like the man that my mother started to raise, who Sam was putting his faith in, and if there was ever a chance, who Claire needed me to be." Sam smiled and the look of his entire faced changed,  
"We shall discuss that in due course. You have priorities that need to be tended to first however. Go and deal with them." I bowed my head to him, showing him how much I truly loved and respected him, and prepared myself to try and win my beloved back!"

**Claire's POV (meaning what is happening to her at this present time whilst this conversation was taking place,)**

I was sitting with Casey in his bedroom, he was furious about the night I went to see Quil, but of course I did not tell him that's where I was. I told him that I was with Renesmee and simply could not answer my phone. He thought that was a terrible excuse and my stomach and chest suffered the punishment of his blows. He stopped hitting me in my face, stating that, "he would not be with a bruised and fat cheeked woman". I have to admit, while that made me happy, I began to feel after every blow that it was going to be the end of me, or be the beginning of the worse to come. I grew so tired of having to feign affection for him when my heart yearned for another. It drained me to wake up daily and play my own make-up artist, painting my body with so much cover up I could open up my own store. I hated who I saw in the mirror, I looked sickly from the stress and loss of weight, and I knew that even if I built up the courage to leave Casey, no one else would want me. Sometimes… I prayed to God that one blow would be my last, but it seemed like every time I closed my eyes I just kept hearing the words, "just hold on,"! Casey's arms wrapped around my waist and snapped me back into reality. We were lying on his bed, watching some boxing match. I tried to divert my attention; I swear with each blow that they took my own body twinge in pain.  
"You alright baby?" I wanted to throw up, after everything you have done to me, how dare you try and use affectionate terms with me, love should not be hurting me as much as this is! I put my hand on his cheek, trying to keep my voice from shaking,  
"I'm fine, simply cherishing the time that I have with you." He smiled, reminding me briefly of the person that I grew to love; he rose slightly to straddle me. He did nothing; I suppose checking to see if I would respond. So long as he tried nothing, I would be okay.

But the pressure of his weight on me made my chest hurt, my ribs crying out in pain. He kissed me, placing his hands at the base of my shirt. I felt his fingers twitch a bit and my stomach instantly jumped, I was not ready for this. I wasn't when he tried initially, and what makes you think after you abuse me, that I would be any more ready?  
"Casey, baby," I hadn't realized I was crying lightly, I wasn't in the present, my mind floated back to the first time that he had tried this, the first time that he showed me of his true violent nature.  
"What?" His voice emotionless,  
"Let's just chill out for now okay?" His eyes narrowed quickly,  
"What do you mean? As in you are breaking up with me?" he slapped my face, not thinking twice after he did it, I was now beginning to panic,  
"No, I did not mean break up I just meant that I was in pain and I wanted to just relax and watch some television," my heart was racing, almost beating out of my chest.  
"You think you are in pain now; you have no idea what I am capable of. Claire I suggest you just be a good girlfriend and give me what I want before it costs you."  
He reached down to my pants, whilst using one hand it restrains my hands, and unzipped them. My eyes widened in fear, there was no way he was capable of this? I bucked my hips strongly trying anything to get him off of me. He quickly leaned into my ear, and whispered in a deadly tone,  
"Well at least I know you are capable of this, so just stop fighting, it will hurt less if you just relax,"  
"Casey get off of me now!" I ripped my hand away from his and struck him with all of my force across his face, unsteadying him. I got up as quick as I possibly could and ran towards the door, but I tripped as he grabbed my ankle. He held my hair, bringing me to my knees and torn my shirt off, sliding my pants down effortlessly. I was exposed and venerable, and I began crying out, knowing that I was in pain and no one else was home. He pushed me to the floor, eyes ravishing over my exposed and beaten body. He took off his pants quickly and attacked me. As he ripped into my body, laughing as I cried fiercely, he kept telling me that if I just relaxed he could make my first time more enjoyable. As he continued forcing into me, I prayed for death, begging to just be done with this. He continued for what felt like an eternity, my body was being ripped open, and with every thrust I became weaker and weaker. I felt him come close to his release and I refused to allow myself to be awake for this. I spit in his face, hoping that he would put me out of my misery, and he did. He punched me in my face, and with that I blacked out. Not feeling the last of his bodies' conquer over my own.

_Okay…. So I just wanted to express to you how incredibly difficult this chapter was for me to write and to be quite frank without you laughing at me, I cried whilst doing it. I have grown with these characters and it truly hurt me to write this. However, I had to grow and this was a step in the process. I hope it wasn't bad… but if it was I want you to know that I tried.  
There are about two chapters left, where are on the home stretch. As always, please give me your reviews. _

_TGL_


	14. Chapter 14

_So here, we are with the final few chapters. I cannot tell you how upset I am that I am coming to this stories' close, however, as is often said all good things must end. As always thank-you to everyone who has read, reviewed or alerted for this story. I never thought when I began it that it would become as popular as it did. _

_ This chapter will begin in Claire's POV._

_**Claire's POV**_

My eyes opened slowly, greeting the light painfully. My heart accelerated when my brain started working; where was I? Where was Casey? I looked around and I was still in Casey's bedroom, alone? Something did not seem right at all. Next to my pillow was a little note, I read it quickly,

_I had to go and get some supplies from the store for you. I will be back soon_.

I quickly got up, not taking the time to assess my injuries and ran towards Casey's house phone. I picked it up, dialing a number that came to me as quickly as my name. It seemed like forever before he picked up,  
"Hello?" I cherished the sound of Quil's deep voice,  
"Quil, I am so sorry! It's me Claire, I need you to come and get me right now, and I'm in danger!" I told him where I was and that he needed to bring a jacket he said just to hang in that he would be there in ten minutes, all I could wonder though is would that be soon enough? I paced around the room, my anxiety increasing with every second. I looked at myself, the damage inflicted. My face was bruised and swollen, and I was bleeding from the intrusion done by Casey, I did not know much about rape but I knew that I couldn't get a shower , which killed me because I wanted to rid myself of anything that reminded me of Casey.  
When Quil all but broke done the door from banging it, I just about screamed my lungs out of fear, thinking initially that it was Casey.  
"Claire, it me Quil, open the door! Now!" His temper was rising I could hear it in his voice, but I knew that this was one temper I did not have to fear; I rounded the corner and ran towards the door; not paying any mind to the fact that all I had on was one of Casey's shirts. I opened the door and jumped into the safety of his arms, crying as he held my shaking body. He put the jacket on me and picked me up, carrying me to the car, no words were exchanged. He placed me in the front seat, did up my seat belt and ran to the driver's side. He was crying when he started up the car. He removed his hands from the ignition and pulled me lovingly into his arms, his tears fell from hi face onto my arms,  
"Claire, we need to get you to a hospital. I should have known this, I should have protected you!" I flinched a little at his touch, but settled into it, crying into his shirt. I had so much to say but at that moment all that I could muster before I passed out was,  
"Quil help me,"

**~ unknown amount of time passes ~**

I felt like I was not in control of my body. I could hear the voices around me: Quil, my aunt, Sam and I think Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but I could not open my eyes to see them. I tried to speak, but my throat hurt.  
"She's coming to, do not overwhelm her, she needs time to heal and adjust. Claire, sweetheart, it is Dr. Cullen can you hear me?" I opened my eyes and replied softly,  
"Where am I?" I heard the room erupt in what I would imagine was a sigh of relief.  
"You are in the hospital, and all of your family is here for you. I will let you speak with them, but then I need to exam you okay? I just wanted you to rest and get comfortable first."  
"Okay." I did not know what else to say, what was I suppose to say to my family, to Quil? As if he could hear my thoughts, he came over and grabbed my hand,  
"Claire, it's okay, I'm right here and I will not leave you!"

Tears began falling from my face! I called out to my Aunt and Sam and in the presence of my family and the pack; I told them all of the horrible things that I had been through in the last few months, the abuse and lastly the rape. Quil had to be escorted out of the room because he was too close to phasing and my Aunt bent down and cried inconsolably. Hearing everything that I had been through just about killed everyone and myself. I was terrified to be examined though, after everything I had been through I did not want a man to tell me how broken I was. When doctor Cullen came I became anxious and the monitors began crying out seemingly.  
"Claire, I know this will be hard for you, but I promise you as a man, I am not going to hurt you. I want to help you. May everyone please step out and give Claire and I a few moments?"  
"No!" I cried out. "Please do not take Quil away from me, he will keep me safe, please don't leave me Quil!" He was at my side in an instant and held my hand.  
"With Dr. Cullen's permission I shall stay. You have to stay calm Claire, shhh. I love you." Carlisle granted permission and as promised Quil was there through the examination. It broke his heart to see every bump, bruise and mark, but he remained collected. He had to close his eyes when I had to be looked at… in that area he was beginning to loose his temper, but Dr. Cullen finished as quickly as he could and when he was through, he gave Quil some clean hospital gowns and told him to lead me to the shower.  
"Will you tell my family what you found out during the examination?" I did not want to relive anything.  
"Of course, and when you are all clean you have a few more visitors. But for now, go get cleaned up and we shall deal with the rest later." He left the room and Quil helped me up from the examining table.  
"Quil, we need to talk,"  
"That we do, but right now you need to get cleaned up because I know how disgusted you feel. I will be with you through all of this Claire, let's just take this one step at a time okay?" He kissed my cheek and I smiled.  
"If I catch you peeking at me," I laughed slightly, "I am going to make you smell like a wet dog mister."  
"Claire, I would never violate you, or your trust. And I don't know what you're talking about… I always smell good." He took my hand and helped me wash up. As the warm water caressed my body, I could not help but think, not only was I washing away the remains of the abuse, but I was also cleansing my body, soul and heart for a new beginning.

_No, this was not the final chapter… I did not realize until I had re read the ending how final it sounded. But fret now we still have one or two more chapters to bring everything full circle. I hope that you liked this chapter; I apologize for it being so long. As always, please read and review_

TGL


	15. Chapter 15

_ For those of you who thought the last chapter was the final, I was thinking after I posted it that it should be, but I couldn't leave it like that because Claire deserved to confront her attacker and get the ending that she deserves. For EVERYONE that has supported the story, you have my thanks. Truly I did not think that this story would generate as much interest as it did, and I'm thankful. Let's see if I can keep the ending on par with the rest of the story, and bring everything back around. _

_**The week following Claire's release from the hospital. From her POV**_

__The happiest moment that I experienced in the last few devastating months was walking through the doors of my home and feeling the most safe, secure feeling. My Aunt made a rule that we would not discuss anything, but that I had to go and to speak to someone professionally, which I started as soon as I was discharged. I had talked to Renesmee a few times over the phone, but I asked her to just give me a few more days until I saw her in person… you know when I looked more like myself. Dr. Cullen gave me medications for the pain and to help with the scarring, but at the moment he was more concerned with the weight loss and making me as healthy as possible. I kept to myself a lot this week, just staying in my room resting, I told everyone that I was just exhausted, but the truth was I am terrified to go outside of my home; I did not feel safe. Not only from Casey, but from my own thoughts, the dreams- nightmares surrounding me when I am awake or asleep. My phone rattled on my table and it took everything I had not to jump off of my bed and hide. _Get a hold of yourself would you? _I picked up the phone and saw that Jacob sent me a text,

_Come downstairs, you have visitors. _

I didn't want to go, I was still extremely bruised and I didn't look like myself, but there had to come a time when I stopped hiding. I put on my favourite jeans and the tank top and tee shirt that Quil said was his favourite and I tried to look in the mirror, failing to meet the reflection I walked down the stairs, one step at a time. I was greeted by the smiling faces of Nessie, Jake and… Quil. I couldn't help but smile back and ran right into Nessie's arms, which were literally just as secure as any porcelain wall. 

"Claire! Okay I have missed you so much," She stepped back and looked at me, "But you know I have to do this, what on earth are you wearing?" She gave me a very wide devilish grin, the one I've grown to fear, "Well don't just stand there let's get you dressed, we're taking you out," I had to love her, I thought to myself as I laughed softly,  
"Can I at least say hi to Jake and Quil before you attack my fashion sense?" She gave me a very frustrated look but released me. I jumped at Jake, hating to admit that I missed him… but only a little, haha. "Jake what am I going to do with her?" he laughed deeply into my hair,  
"I don't know, I'm just happy you're back, I got tired of being her mannequin a long time ago." I punched his arm softly, and walked slowly over to Quil. He held out his hand as if to shake mine… oh right, I forgot how much things might have changed. I fought back the twinge of sadness and shook his hand; he smiled and pulled me into a massive hug. "Nice to see you Claire De Lune, did you want to go out like that or should I help you get ready?" Ness stomped her foot which was accompanied with a large pout but Quil wasn't fazed. I lead him upstairs, feeling a bit awkward but I knew it was unnecessary. I sat on my bed and gestured to Quil to my closet; he turned around though and bent in front of me on his knees. He eyes were filled with sadness, and I couldn't bare it. I put my hand on his cheek, and smiled when he turned into my palm and kissed it. He took his finger and traced the bruise around my collarbone, imprints of hands around my neck, he ran his hair through my hair that had thinned tremendously from the thick native jungle that it had once been. He looked at me with eyes of compassion,  
"Quil, don't do this okay, let's just get an outfit and go and enjoy an afternoon together please," He nodded and handed me a light white shirt that had sleeves, and a V neck that was low enough to make me look like a teenager, but not low enough that it showed the bruising. Partnered with dark jeans, I had to admit I looked okay.  
"Claire come over here please," He gestured over to the chair in front of my mirror, I gave him questioning eyes, "I'd like to do your hair if it is okay." I walked over hesitantly, and sat down, but kept my eyes off of the mirror. "You are beautiful you know, even if you don't look at the reflection." I said nothing and twenty or so minutes later, I felt as close to myself as I had in months. Quil braided to side pieces of my hair and then pulled the ponytail back so that you saw the design and then braided the centre piece of the ponytail, making my hair look fuller then I knew it was. He kissed my cheek before telling me,  
"We better hurry, you know how your best friend gets." He led me back downstairs where Jacob howled in good fun and Ness nodded in agreement. "Let's get out of here,"

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the Res beach and only Quil and I got out of the car, I looked at Nessie and she answered, "go enjoy yourself, we'll be back later but my dad only let me out to see you so I shouldn't probably get home. We'll come back to get you." She winked and before I registered a thought to protest with, they were off. Now I understood why Quil told me that flip flops would be okay, cheeky site. I took mine off following suit, and held his hand as we walked a little further down the beach. This felt so right, I don't know what came over me, but I wanted to kiss him, like in a way he wanted that too. I squeezed his hand and stopped.  
"What's wrong, does something hurt, I'm sorry-"I cut off his sentence with my lips, softly, not knowing how he'd respond. He smiled, playing with my hair, "Thank-you,"  
"For what Claire?" I didn't have time to answer before I saw Casey, everything in my body told me to run. I tensed and Quil followed my gaze; Casey walking towards me. Quil took my hand and stared walking away but it was too late.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Glad to see you're doing better Claire, I'd hate to think you were still laid up on a hospital bed." Quil released a snarl that ripped through his comment, "A bed that you put her in! Get away from her, and don't let me catch you near her again, or it will be you enjoying the comforts of a hospital!" I couldn't breathe, I couldn't believe this was happening; I wanted to run away and cry.  
"Can't fight your own battles Claire? You're weaker than I thought," That comment made me come alive, I remembered all the pain, the crying, and the abuse from his hands and I had enough. I wasn't this girl and he would soon know it. "I was strong enough to overcome what you thought would break me. Seems like you are the weak one, because I'm still standing."  
"You will be right back in my bed soon enough you little damaged whore, no one will want you with all the scars and baggage, you're no longer pretty." His words hurt me but I didn't lower my head, Quil spoke up, standing over him,  
"I want her, so thank you. You might have actually done her some good showing her what an ass was; now she can have a chance with a real man that loves her. You're right by the way, she was never pretty, she was so much more than that, words you wouldn't know how to pronounce much more the meaning. Get out of here, beat it!" He yelled loud enough for half of the beach to hear him, and for the first time in a long time I saw that the brute Casey, was no more than a coward, he ran away, and didn't even look back. 

I sat on a rock trying to catch my breath and regain my composure, the battle was over, and everything was going to be okay. Quil came to my side, bent on one knee and knocked the breath out of my with the words that flowed from his mouth, "Claire, I meant every word that I said, every word that I have ever said to you. From the minute no second I first saw you I knew you belonged with me, forever. I know that you love me, and I promise you with everything I am that I've always loved you. You are not damaged, you are beautiful and you are the person that left an imprint on my heart that I will never lose. Marry me? Not now, but when you have finished school, had time to heal and trust, but please say that you'll be mine forever."  
I said only one sentence in reply before I kissed him,

"I was always yours, I know that now, yes, yes I will marry you." He smiled and took a box from out of his pocket. As he placed the ring on my finger, I told him, "You know… My aunt and uncle might have something to say about this," He chuckled and responded, "I think they expected this from the first time I saw you…"

_Well there you have it guys, hope that you liked the ending and that it wasn't too badly written. Thanks for making this story such an excitement to write and sticking with me to the end, as always review and keep a look out for my new stories to come  
TGL! _


End file.
